


Lovers Dance

by The_Grynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grynne/pseuds/The_Grynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This earth is brutal to orphans -- why should you face any different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Dance

_Here is Kabir's idea: as the river gives itself into the ocean,  
what is inside me moves inside you._  
\- Kabir, 'The Owl and the Moon' [trans. Robert Bly]

**Lovers Dance**

This earth is brutal to orphans -- why should you face any different?

No mother to love you, no father to guide you, it is no wonder you should be so lost.

Have you forgotten by now all you knew? Dragging the bottom of the silt and sand, do you turn up any pieces of the Holy in you?

Or have you turned so far away from yourself, searching for a place to be subsumed.

Come here, then, little prince, and let me wind myself around you. Angel, you are forgiven. I have already set your deceit aside. As the lamp burns down slowly, the oil never runs dry... The meaning of my name is _time_.

I am my Lord Shiva's, as he is mine.

But the eternal second -- its flightless birds, its sleeping rivers -- is ours.

  
_24 April 2010_


End file.
